A Story About a Dancer's Lifes
by Scarlet Exorcist
Summary: Semua orang punya mimpi, begitupun Jimin. Semua orang pernah bahagia, begitupun Jimin. Semua orang pernah terluka, Jimin justru terbiasa dengan itu. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Jimin, meninggalkan luka terdalam yang membuat Jimin takut untuk melangkah, dan Jimin benar- benar butuh seseorang untuk menuntunnya lagi.. adakah? /MinYoon/ Slight - TaeKook
**_Main Cast :_**

Park Ji Min

Min Yoon Gi / Suga.

.

 ** _Support Cast :_**

Kim Tae Hyung / V.

Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook.

.

 ** _Rated :_** T

.

 ** _Genre :_** Romance, School-Life.

.

 ** _._**

 **Haiiii!**

 **Berhubungan dengan besok UN udah punah, gue mau spoiler sedikit nih wkwk**

 **Jadi ceritanya ini FF baru yang bakal gue post kalo I'm Sorry, I Love You udah tamat wkwk**

 **Tapi kalo pada suka aja sih, wkwkwk abis gue kesemsem gitu sama MinYoon garagara liat FMV mereka yang lucu bangettt di youtube wkwkwk**

 **Check it out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Jimin mematikan cd nya dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai ruang latihan nya yang dingin, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, temannya yang berambut oranye pun tak jauh berbeda, si kepala jeruk itu bahkan memposisikan wajahnya di depan _air conditioner_ dengan mulut terbuka, benar- benar absurb tingkah temannya yang satu itu.

"Hei Tae, kau seperti orang gila yang haus udara!" tegur Jimin membuat temannya yang bernama Taehyung itu nyegir dan segera merebahkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

Jimin dan temannya Taehyung baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan mereka yang terakhir sebelum mereka tampil di festifal besok. Yap, kedua nya akan menyumbang sebuah tarian untuk festifal seni di sekolah mereka besok.

Jimin melihat jam dinding yang menempel di dinding ruang latihan mereka yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00pm, membuat Jimin bangkit dari rebahannya dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Tae, aku pulang dulu ya?" ujar nya pamit pada Taehyung.

"Hei, ibuku kan mengajak makan malam bersama?!"

"Tapi ini sudah larut Tae.. lain kali saja oke?"

"Cih, kau membuat ku dimarahi ibuku lagi!" ujar Taehyung kesal semenatar Jimin hanya nyegir kuda.

Taehyung mengantar Jimin sampai pintu gerbang dan menunggu Jimin hilang dari pandangannya sebelum kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Ya, itu tadi memang rumah Taehyung, rumah super besar milik keluarga Kim, bahkan ada ruang latihan dance di dalamnya karena orang tua Taehyung tau kalau anaknya itu suka menari, jadi mereka membuatkan ruang latihan itu khusus untuk Taehyung saat rumah itu dibangun.

Jimin merapatkan jaketnya, udara malam di Seoul cukup dingin untuk membuat nya menggigil. Rumah nya masih cukup jauh dari sini dan Jimin harus berjalan kaki untuk kerumahnya, karena ya.. Jimin tak punya cukup uang untuk naik bis.

Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir bagaimana caranya dia pulang sedangkan rumahnya masih cukup jauh, karena hei.. rumah Taehyung yang berada di kawasan Myeondong yang elit, sangat jauh dari rumahnya yang hanya di pinggiran ibukota Seoul ini, setelah berfikir cukup lama, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah Taehyung untuk meminjam sketboard atau mungkin sepatu roda milik lelaki itu untuknya pulang.

Melihat Jimin yang nyegir kuda di depan pintu rumahnya, Taehyung mengernyit bingung, untuk apa anak itu kembali lagi?

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung heran.

Jimin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali "Itu.. aku boleh pinjam sketboard milik mu atau mungkin sepatu roda untuk ku pulang? Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk naik bis.."

Mendengar kalimat Jimin, Taehyung terhenyak, temannya ini memang bukan orang berkecukupan, tapi melihat senyum yang selalu tersemat di wajah Jimin membuat Taehyung kagum dengan sosok Jimin, apalagi pribadinya yang energic dan otak pintarnya, Taehyung benar- benar tak bisa menghilangkan kekagumannya pada sosok Jimin meskipun mereka kerap kali bertengkar.

"Kenapa repot- repot memakai sketboard atau sepatu roda? Kau kan bisa memakai motorku?"

"Tidak- tidak, aku ingin yang simpel- simpel saja.." ujar Jimin sambil tertawa, dan Taehyung mengerti kalau Jimin sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkannya, dan Taehyung tak mau membuat Jimin merasa tak nyaman.

"Dasar Park Idiot-Jimin, kau ini pintar tapi kenapa idiot sekali?" kekeh Taehyung sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa Jimin gunakan untuk pulang, karena demi apapun, rumah Jimin itu sangat jauh dari sini. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Taehyung memberi Jimin uang untuk pulang, tapi Jimin pasti tidak mau, lagipula itu terkesan merendahkan dan Taehyung tak mau seperti itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Taehyung keluar dengan menenteng sebuah sepatu roda dan sebuah sketboard "Kau ingin pakai yang mana?"

Jimin terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil sketboard dari tangan Taehyung "Aku pinjam dulu ya.."

"Tak masalah. Ohya, ini dari ibuku, dia ngambek gara- gara kau tidak mau makan malam bersama dan membungkuskan ini untukmu, tidak terima penolakan atau aku akan melemparkan kotak bekal ini ke wajah mu! Aku tidak mau dimarahi ibuku lagi!"

"Jimin! Makan malam dulu! Kenapa buru- buru sekali? Nantikan pulangnya bisa diantar Tae!" teriak ibu Taehyung yang secara tiba- tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Ah terima kasih tante, tapi ini sudah larut, mungkin lain kali, hehe" ujar Jimin pada Baekhyun, ibu Taehyung.

"Ish, baiklah, tapi lain kali kau tak boleh menolak nya, oke?" ujar Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin, tak lupa senyum yang selalu tersemat diwajahnya.

Setelah berpamitan, Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah Taehyung sambil menaiki sketboard milik Taehyung yang dipinjamnya. Jimin bersyukur karena malam ini dia tak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli makan karena ibu Taehyung sudah membungkuskan makanan untuknya.

Jimin tiba dirumahnya pukul 10.45pm. Dia membuka pintu rumah nya dengan pelan sebelum masuk kedalam nya, lalu bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian santai. Setelah selesai merapihkan tubuhnya, Jimin membuka kotak bekal pemberian ibu Taehyung dan makan dengan tenang. Masakan ibu Taehyung selalu mengingatkan Jimin pada mendiang ibunya yang telah tiada, membuatnya kadang menangis jika sedang memakan masakan Baekhyun, itulah kenapa Jimin agak segan jika diajak makan malam bersama, dia takut menangis di depan mereka semua.

Selesai makan malam, Jimin segera merapihkan peralatan makannya dan mencuci bersih semuanya, setelahnya, Jimin memakai jaketnya dan mengambil sketboard milik Taehyung lalu pergi menuju sungai Han dengan headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Sesampainya di sungai Han, Jimin memandang sekitar sebentar, dan melihat suasana sungai Han yang sangat sepi, tentu saja, ini sudah sangat larut lagi pula. Jimin turun dari sketboard nya dan menaruh sketboardnya di sampingnya. Jimin melangkah agak dekat menuju sungai, menghirup udara dalam- dalam sebelum mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu yang mengalir dari headphone nya.

Lagu milik Bangtan Boys – Butterfly, Jimin senang sekali mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil menari di pinggir sungai Han. Dia merasa bebas, tanpa beban, semuanya seolah lenyap, tubuhnya seolah terbawa angin menuju kebahagiaan terindah yang hanya mitos baginya, membuatnya terbang seperti kupu- kupu, menembus awan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Jimin mulai menangis, seperti lirik lagu, semua nya adalah nyata namun terasa tidak nyata bagi Jimin, semua nya terasa seperti angan- angan yang tak pernah tercapai. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, semuanya tak ada dalam genggaman Jimin, Jimin sendirian, layaknya kupu- kupu yang terbang kesana kemari seolah mencari teman namun tak pernah di temukannya karena semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

Kenangan buruk berasama ayahnya terputar bagaikan menggoreskan luka baru diatas luka lamanya, membuat tarian nya terkesan berantakan dengan isyarat tubuh yang tersiksa, panas, Jimin tak ingin terbakar lagi.

Tapi disana, disana ada sebuah cahaya yang seolah mengulurkan tangan mengajak Jimin untuk melangkah, kenangan indah bersama ibu dan kakaknya pun terputar, membuat Jimin bergerak seringan angin dengan hati tersenyum, airmata bahagia yang mengalir semakin deras beriringan dengan senyum yang semakin merekah, helai rambutnya yang masih kering tak tersentuh keringat pun tersapu lembut oleh angin, ah.. Jimin ingin berada disini selamanya, bisakah?

Semua fantasi nya pun lenyap bersamaan dengan berhentinya lagu juga tariannya, seketika tubuh Jimin ambruk di atas rerumputan pinggir sungai Han, berusaha menetralisir nafasnya yang terasa satu- satu. Jimin adalah warna hitam yang berusaha menjadi putih, Jimin adalah seekor ulat yang berusaha menjadi kupu- kupu, Jimin adalah hujan yang mengharapkan pelangi, Jimin adalah musim gugur yang mengharapkan musim semi, Jimin hanya ingin bahagia sekali lagi dalam hidupnya sebelum semuanya menghilang.

Jimin membuka matanya, menatap langit malam yang tanpa bintang, seolah mengajaknya menjadi salah satu bintang disana. Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya lalu memeluk kaki kirinya, mencoba merasakan luka dalam yang tersimpan, mengelusnya lembut, seolah menyuruh luka itu tertidur tanpa pernah terbangun lagi, seolah menyuruh luka itu untuk meninggalkan nya sendirian.

Semuanya terasa sulit bagi Jimin, namun Jimin tak bisa apa- apa selain tersenyum dan menangis saat semua sudah terlalu menyakitkan, karena Jimin sudah tak punya semuanya, takkan ada lagi yang merengkuhnya, jadi Jimin harus merengkuh dirinya sendiri, takkan ada lagi yang menuntun nya, jadi Jimin harus menentukan jalannya sendiri. Memang semuanya terasa pahit, tapi inilah hidup yang tak bisa Jimin ingkari, hidup yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh Jimin dan Jimin berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk itu, karena setidaknya, Tuhan masih mengizinkannya hidup, benarkan?

Jimin menghapus airmatanya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sketboardnya dan memacu sketboard itu menuju rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan, sebuah panggilan membuatnya berhenti.

"Chim- Chim!"

Jimin menoleh, dan mendapati kelinci kesayangan Taehyung disana "Oi Jeon!"

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku habis mencari angin segar, kau sendiri?"

"Membeli ini" ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat kantong belanjaan miliknya.

Jimin terkekeh "Ibumu menyuruh mu belanja malam- malam lagi ya?"

"Ya begitulah, kau mau?" tawar Jungkook sambil menyerahkan sekaleng kopi dingin yang diterima oleh Jimin. "Itukan sketboard TaeTae? Kau habis dari rumahnya?"

"Heum.. tadi, kami habis latihan untuk besok, dan aku meminjam ini untuk pulang, kau cemburu?" goda Jimin.

"Cemburu? Kau fikir berapa umurku hah? Cemburu pada sahabat sendiri!"

"Kau dan Taehyung juga kan berawal dari persahabatan? Hahaha"

"Tapi itu berbeda! Kalau kau dengan Tae, berarti pisang makan pisang kan?"

"Heol! Kau dengan Taehyung juga pisang makan pisang Jeon!"

"Tapi itu berbeda, itu.."

Jimin tertawa sambil menepuk- nepuk punggung Jungkook "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, kau ini tipe uke, jadi cocok, sedangkan aku seme, dan tak mungkin dengan Taehyung yang juga tipe seme, benarkan? Hahaha"

 ** _Plak_**

Jimin meringis keras, walaupun tipe uke, Jungkook ini uke yang bukan sembarang uke, karena kekuatannya tidak main- main "Jangan membahas hal memalukan seperti itu Idiot Chim!"

"Maaf, maaf!" ampun Jimin sembari mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang, ini.. roti melon kesukaan mu! Makan lah selagi masih hangat! Sampai besok! Figthing!" pamit Jungkook sambil menyerahkan paperbag coklat berisi dua buah roti melon yang diterima Jimin dengan senang hati sebelum melambai sambil berteriak terima kasih pada Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya, Jimin menurunkan tangannya yang tadi melambai pada Jungkook, menggenggam erat paperbag berisi roti melon pemberian Jungkook.

"Lain kali aku yang akan mengucapkan 'ini untukmu' pada kalian ya, Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah.." bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali memacu sketboardnya menuju rumahnya tanpa seorang pun yang menunggunya kembali kerumah.

.

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, do you like it? Anggep aja prolog yang di nobatkan jadi chapter 1 wkwk**

 **Komen yaa! Aku sedih deh ISIL komennya sedikit, padahal yang view banyak wkwk**

 **Dapet pahala kok kalo komen, udah gitu kalo komen kan bikin Scarlet tambah semangat post chapter terbaru nya wkwkwk**

 **Kalo kalian suka ff ini, aku akan post setelah ISIL tamat, tapi kalo gasuka ya gajadi di post, ganti yang laen wkwk jadi komen ya!**

 **Yang ISIL nya juga di komen dong! Chapter 4 apdet abis UN, komen yang banyak biar semangat nih ngetiknya, kemaren udah down duluan grgr komenya dikit tapi yang liat banyak :[**

 **Soooooo, rajin- rajinlah komen karena komen mu itu mengubah dunia ku~ eakkkkkkkk**


End file.
